


Questioning

by Haaska



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haaska/pseuds/Haaska
Summary: Ezrah has some questions and he demands answers.





	Questioning

“Don't play games with me, Žaltys.” 

“I told you I'm not…”

Ezrah slammed his fist to the table so hard a binder lying on it jumped. Žal jumped, too, surprised.

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

Žaltys sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled at the handcuffs attached to the desktop.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Absolutely.”

Ezrah sent him a long look (probably piercing in his own opinion; to Žal, it looked funny, in a cute, adorable way) and brought a mug to his lips. Just as he was about to take a sip, he looked at Žal, apologetic.

“Oh, I am so very sorry, dear friend, I forgot my manners here. Do you perhaps want some coffee?”

“Actually…”

Ezrah threw the mug into the corner. The coffee splashed on the wall, ceramic shards scattered all over the floor. Žaltys really hoped that it wasn't one of Anton's mug, for Ez’ sake.

“That's too bad, mate, cause you ain't getting any 'till you give me some answers.”

Rogue sighed, again. He raised one eyebrow when Ezrah put both of his hands on the table and leaned close, so close their noses almost touched. And then he spoke, and his voice was gruff and threatening (again, it was rather cute, like a puppy hound trying to growl, Žaltys thought and stopped himself from smiling).

“Look, Žal. This whole thing can end two ways”. 

“Which are?”

“We sit here, in this coffee smelling room, and I see no ventilation installed, and the mole we had for dinner is not going to make things easier. We can be here for a whole week for all I care. The question is…” Ezrah’ expression got softer, almost pleading.  “Would you really do this to us?”

Žal grinned. 

“I'm quite comfortable here, thank you.” 

Ezrah’ lips transformed into a thin line. He pushed himself off the desk, put his hands behind his back and slowly circled the desk another Rogue was sitting on.

Žaltys heard footsteps stopping right behind him and felt Ezrah’ hands on his shoulders.

“There's another way. You speak, and we both are free to go. There's a match tomorrow. Big one. Would you do this to your team and deny them their best enforcer? One week before the championship?”

“You are in my team, Ez.”

“You would deny them an enforcer *and* a quick?” Ezrah let him go and stood next to him. “That's…” he put his hand on his heart dramatically and gasped. “That's just cruel, Žal. I thought you were different. Guess what they say about Rogues might be true after all.”

“We are both Rogues, Ezrah.”

“Is that really worth it?” Ez ignored the statement. Still standing next to Žaltys, he put one hand on the desk and looked into his eyes.

“I'm going to ask you one more time.”

Ezrah pushed the binder closer to Žal without breaking eye contact. And Žaltys looked at him back, refusing to even glance at the binder. 

He had to admit, Ezrah had pretty eyes.

“Which. One. Looks. Better.”

So stubborn, that man. Žaltys bit his lip (Ezrah lost his focus and looked down, and Žal smirked at the view. He's trying so hard. Maybe he deserves his chance.)

“Alright, you are not leaving me a choice, are you.” 

Ezrah’ eyes lit up and the man nearly jumped of excitement. He pointed at the binder.

“Okay, okay, which one?”

There were two pictures taped to the page. First one presented that young mancer (Zach was his name, if he remembered correctly; a newfound brother). Or rather Zach's back, to be precise, when he was standing in front of Anton's desk, busy talking business, most likely unaware that he's being photographed.

The second picture was obviously posed. It was Ezrah, standing with his back to the camera, trying to look as good as he could. Žal had to bite his lip again or else he would burst in laughter. He took a deep breath and used his most professional tone.

“Well, I really like the style of the first picture, even though the quality leaves much to desire. The lens used here is not meant for pictures taken from up close, and the perspective is… unique. Exposure could be worked on, but the author probably had to hide like a coward while shooting this picture so I guess it's as good as it could be. The second one reminds me of this weird trend they had on Earth, when they were photographing themselves in most ridiculous, unnatural poses.” He stopped and glanced at Ez. He looked… sad. 

Žal surpassed a sigh.

“It's actually pretty cute. And the…” he stopped and huffed. “The pants fit him quite well.”

“That's what I thought. Thanks!”

Ezrah planted a quick kiss on Žal's forehead (Žal felt blood rushing to his cheeks for absolutely no explainable reason), grabbed the binder and nearly run to the exit.

“Hey!” Žaltys shouted.“The cuffs!”

Ezrah was too far to hear, or he decided to ignore the call. Either way, Žal thought, he was stuck there, handcuffed to the table, blushing like a teenager, and from what he knew, Anton needed this room in an hour or so for some questioning.

He was going to kill Ezrah one day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb idea I had after reading Salmaka's wonderful fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682335
> 
> The game Ezrah is talking about is Jugger.
> 
> Ezrah is a collective OC created by wonderful folks from our Discord server.
> 
> Žaltys is my own OC. His name is a Lithuanian name of a grass snake (or King of Snakes, a close friend of the Sun, according to Lithuanian tales). Not venomous, unharmful, but still a snake.(thank you, stunt_pilots, for your help with the name!).


End file.
